


诸葛亮的终身大事

by Lucere_Aeresta



Category: Chinese History RPF, 三国
Genre: M/M, 玄亮 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta
Summary: 纯吐槽文
Relationships: 刘备/诸葛亮
Kudos: 7





	诸葛亮的终身大事

“主公，亮有一事相告。”

刘备觉得头莫名的昏沉，屋内的灯火不甚明朗，他还以为自己没睡醒呢。不过听到了诸葛亮的声音，还是打起了精神。

“哦，孔明呀，有什么事？”

迎面走来的诸葛亮面色很不好，仿佛得了一场大病，刘备担忧地看着他，刚想出言问候，却看诸葛亮对自己躬身大礼，“主公，亮有一个请求。”

“这是怎么了，就我们两人还如此见外。”刘备笑着去拉诸葛亮的手，却被他闪后一步躲开了。

“如今我们汉中已定，主公也即将进位汉中王。君臣身份有别，希望我们以后还是以君臣之礼节相称。”

刘备傻愣愣地呆了一会儿，也没觉得有什么不妥，木然点了点头：“那，孔……唔，军师，你刚才说有什么事？”

“主公不知么？亮要成婚了。”诸葛亮咬着牙，苍白而秀丽的脸上挂着一点凄楚，更多的是一种隐忍和坚决，“希望主公早做准备，以协助亮早成大礼。”

刘备没动，他觉得自己的脑子不够用，但是仿佛又好像早就听谁告诉过自己这件事一样，好像真的是这样。可是具体的事情，说什么都想不起来。

“哦……是这样么？我怎么把这么重要的事情都忘了。”刘备说着站起身来，扶起诸葛亮，“孔明不是已经有妻了么？怎么又成大礼？”

“主公怎能出此言！”诸葛亮义正言辞地蹙了眉，“此乃亮终身之大事，一家之事怎能相比？”

看着屋内昏黄的灯光，刘备忽然觉得心口一阵紧抽。他也不知道自己在焦虑什么，仿佛被掏空了一般的感觉，他忽然害怕起来。

“你怎么会……你难道不是……”刘备语无伦次地扑过去抱紧了诸葛亮，“你是我的，孔明！”

诸葛亮狠狠地挣脱了刘备，倒身下拜，“主公，不可逾礼。”

“我们早已有誓约在前，你怎会……”

“主公，在您的心目中，亮就是您床榻上的佞臣么？”

刘备莫名地愧疚起来，扭过头去不敢看诸葛亮铁灰色的脸。

“君臣鱼水，难道主公要亲手毁了？如此放纵私情，岂是拥有天下之人所为！”

“我……”刘备觉得哪里有些不对，但心里只是忍不住的恨，忍不住的难过。他又怔怔看向面前的人，他觉得这个占据了他全部心灵的人，从来没有如此令他感到陌生过。

“难道，你对我……从未有过任何感情？”

“是主公多虑了。”说着他低了低头，仿佛要藏住眼睛里的泪水。

“你怎能如此绝情？”

“诸葛亮不能为私情所困。”

“不，我们从前并不是没有过厮守之时日，一切都很顺利，却为何……”

诸葛亮长叹了一口气，语气幽幽仿佛不是从他口中吐出来的：“以前的事，主公都忘了吧，那都是亮一时糊涂……今后，还是要以大局为重。”

心里有一股带刺的荆棘，刘备只觉得痛的无法呼吸。他忽然觉得面前的人形容狰狞起来——他是什么时候穿上婚礼的红袍的？进来的时候……为什么自己没有注意到？

“不！”刘备大吼一声，忽然抽出了墙上的剑，用它指着诸葛亮的胸口。

“你是我一个人的。”

说着他扑过去，抱紧了诸葛亮，在他还没有挣扎离开之前，吻了他的唇。

诸葛亮的眼睛瞪大了，慌忙后退。

“亮已是不洁之身，莫要玷污了主公才好。”

“你莫不是讽刺我？”刘备冷笑，过去又要强吻，诸葛亮却突然一把抓住他手里的剑，剑刃割破了手掌，鲜血流下来。

刘备彻底慌了神，一把扔掉剑，诸葛亮跪在那里泣不成声。

“亮所作的一切，都是为了主公，主公却……”

刘备忽然觉得头疼得厉害，也不管地上的诸葛亮，抱着头跑了出去。

才刚刚离开屋内，便有两个侍卫走过来，毕恭毕敬地说：“请主公更衣。”

“干什么？”

“军师的婚礼。”

“他结婚和我有什么关系！”刘备赌气地喊了一句。

忽然背后响起一个女音：“主公何出此言，没有您，孔明之事怎成？”

都哪儿跟哪儿啊！刘备在心里默默地吼，回头看到黄月英，依旧是苍白的脸色。

“孔明成婚，那你……”

月英坚忍地扭过头去，“孔明所做的，自然有他的道理。他从未有私心，一心奉公，我自然也要支持他。”

“夫君，你将要做天下之主之人，怎会如此放纵私情，却不顾大局呢？”

刘备讶然看到甘夫人向自己走来。好久没有见她了，甚至自己心目中她的容貌都不甚清晰。可是她走过来的时候，自己却没有半分惊讶。

“夫人，我……”

他忽然觉得自己无比愧疚，无比对不起孔明。他想着，就忍不住哭起来，自己都不知道在哭什么。

其他人用怜悯的眼神看着他，都走开了，除了两个侍卫，走过来搀着他进了屋子更衣。

他也不记得自己换了什么衣服了，只觉得胸口发闷，想出去走走。大殿内熙熙攘攘，大家交首称贺，齐齐夸赞诸葛军师。

他走过去的时候，没人和他打招呼。甚至没人看他一眼。

直到来到大殿门口，他才看到法正和李严二人，一脸奸邪之相，邪邪地笑着看着他。

“主公。”他们对刘备长揖。

“你们两人怎么不进去？”

“主公真会说笑，我们是坏人当然不能进去。”

刘备越来越觉得不对劲。这时候只见几个人排成一队头上套着“我是炮灰”的套子，面无表情地走了过去。其中一个扭头看了他一眼，他觉得这人有点眼熟。直到他走了过去，他看到那人背后插满了箭。

刘备忽然觉得彻骨生寒。

“主公，吉时已到，快来协助军师成大礼。”

刘备迷迷糊糊地进了大殿，有人把什么东西塞到他手里，他也看不真切——却到了此时，才发现自己也是身着成婚的吉服。

难道孔明要和我成婚？刘备正摸不着头脑，却又有几分欣喜，不禁笑了起来。

“不许笑！这是严肃的事情，要记得天下尚有三分之二受苦人，大汉尚未复兴，军师不是为了自己而结婚，而是为了革命而结婚！”

“什么叫革命？”

“不知道，觉得很顺口就说了。”

刘备现在开始想哭了。

这时候诸葛亮从屋内走出来，头上盖着红盖头。有人拉着刘备的手摆正了他手里的东西，摸起来好像是一块牌子，不过他没有低头看，只顾着对着诸葛亮发愣。

诸葛亮站到他身边，仿佛没有看到他一样，对着堂内的众人。

有人从后面推了刘备一把，他一个没站稳跪了下来，有人在他耳边说，把手里的东西举起来，他就慌里慌张地照做了。这时诸葛亮也跪了。

“一拜天地！”

刘备抱着手里的东西拜了下去。

然后两人站起来，转过身去面对堂上的座位。这时候他才看清，座位上放着两块牌子，一块写着“汉室”一块写着“天下”。

冷汗从脊背上流下来。刘备不禁扭头看了看观礼的众人，大家的脸上都是一派喜庆而又严肃的表情，说不出有多么怪诞。

他又看向那两个牌子——象牙白的牌子，黑色的墨，那字格外的扎眼。他这才想起手里的也是个牌子，想去看看。但是这时候已经有人在喊。

“二拜高堂！”

于是他们俩就对着那两块冰冷的牌子拜了下去。

然后诸葛亮转向他，他也转过去。

这时候他觉得整个人都被冷汗湿透了，手里的牌子仿佛有生命一样，他现在忽然觉得，那声音是牌子发出来的，催促他跪下去。

“夫妻对拜！”

没有司仪，他才发现，声音真的是从手里的牌子发出来的。他忽然明白，诸葛亮原来是在和它结婚。

刘备惊恐地跌坐在地：“为什么……为什么是我！”他大喊起来。

“因为你是主公。只有你才可以。”诸葛亮从盖头下发出声音。

“然后呢？我要代替这个与你行夫妻之道么？”刘备阴惨惨地笑。诸葛亮却点了点头。

“你是主公。”诸葛亮说着，接过刘备手里的牌子。隔着盖头，他看不到诸葛亮的表情，心里却响起一种撕裂一般的声音。

“这是你的位置，这是你的宿命。这是你的一切。”诸葛亮举着牌子，转过身去，向洞房走去。

屋内的人欢呼起来。

他惊恐地冲上前去，看着诸葛亮手里的牌子——那玄黑的牌子上面有朱漆如血的两个字：“大业”。

他也不知道哪来的力气，一拳砸在牌子上，它在诸葛亮的手里裂成了几块。而面前的诸葛亮也与此同时哗啦啦地碎裂成一摊粉末。

“你害死了军师！”屋内的人咆哮起来，无数的刀光剑影这一瞬间刺痛了他的眼。

刘备惨叫一声，便失去了知觉。

“孔明！！”

刘备惊叫着从黑暗里睁开眼睛，浑身湿漉漉的，已经被惊恐的汗水浸透。

身边一只温柔的手伸过来，按住了他的肩膀。

“怎么了，主公，被梦魇着了？”

刘备喘着粗气，意识到刚才是个梦，却仍旧惊魂未定。借着月光看向一旁被自己惊醒的诸葛亮，想到刚才梦的内容，竟然更有些惊慌起来。

“军师……”

诸葛亮一愣，“主公怎么突然这么称呼亮了？”

“啊……抱歉……”刘备揉了揉太阳穴。心脏依旧在剧烈地跳个不停。

身体被一双手臂环住，诸葛亮把头靠在他的肩头。

“一起睡了这么久，之前可从未看到主公居然被梦吓醒的。怎么……”

还没等诸葛亮说完，刘备忽地紧紧把他揽在怀里，用力地吻他，手指穿梭在他的乌发之间，刘备觉得格外安心。

一吻终了，诸葛亮轻轻地叹了口气，“这是怎么了？”

“刚才的梦……”

“不妨说来听听。”

“可以，但是不许嘲笑我。”

诸葛亮掩口而笑，“若是真的好笑，主公总不能让人憋着吧。”

不过听完了刘备的叙述，诸葛亮的表情说是笑，却比哭还难看。

“……这……主公怎么会做这么怪诞的梦，亮……何曾……”

“唉，我也不知道。都说日有所思夜有所梦，果然是最近太闲了，看了些诡异的东西才会这样吧。”

“那就别多想了。”诸葛亮用手背擦了擦刘备额角的汗水。

“哎……又看到主公鬓角的白发了。真想把它们也一并擦掉。”诸葛亮轻声说。

听了这话刘备心里微微一悸，“我……我能抱着你睡么？”他仿佛还未从那梦中醒来，怯怯地问。

诸葛亮笑了笑，把自己的头靠在刘备的胸口，整个身子贴入刘备怀里，又拱了拱，给自己寻了个舒服的位置。

“夜还长着，睡吧，主公。”


End file.
